darkmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkman II: The Return of Durant
Darkman II: The Return of Durant is a 1995 direct-to-video sequel to Darkman. The film stars Arnold Vosloo, now taking the role of Darkman, and Larry Drake reprising his role as Robert G. Durant from the first film. Plot Peyton Westlake continues his research to perfect his synthetic skin formula, he has also become a vigilante and has been secretly helping the local police to capture criminals, as well as taking the criminal's money to help fund his own research. Meanwhile, Robert G. Durant, who was believed to have been killed during the crash in the first film, is revealed to have in fact survived and had just regained his consciousness after suffering a long state of comatose. Durant resumes control of his criminal empire after a long period of absence, although he also suffered a strong headache likely caused by the aftermath of the crash. Peyton returns to his underground laboratory, now built in an abandoned subway and resumes his research, but with no progress in beating the 99 minutes barrier. Peyton roams the streets to collect some supplies and his mail, while reading a science magazine, he came across an article regarding a research on synthetic skin by Dr. David Brinkman. Two of Durant's henchmen, Eddie and Rollo approaches Dr. Brinkman to ask him to sell his property (in the purpose of turning it into a weapon factory) at the offer of one million dollars but declines, as the henchmen begin to threat Brinkman, Peyton intervenes and the henchmen leave. Peyton talks to Brinkman regarding his research of synthetic skin and was hoping if Brinkman could do some research on Peyton's own findings. While Durant is playing golf on top of his building, he asks to see Rollo and reveals to him that he found out about Rollo stealing 5% of his drug shipment for the last 800 days of his absence. Durant hits Rollo with a golf club, he then had him tied up to his caddy and then threw Rollo off of his building as he plunges to his death. Durant helps a mad scientist Dr. Alfred Hathaway to break free from his prison due to having an interest in Hathaway's particle beam project and offers an alliance, which the doctor gladly accepts. The next day, Peyton pays a visit to Brinkman's lab and meets Brinkman's sister Laurie. David and Peyton began to share their common interests and David told Peyton that his research being similar to the ones conducted three years ago by a scientist named Westlake (not knowing that Peyton and Westlake are in fact the same person). David then reveals to Peyton that after he had reversed charged the ions on Peyton's samples, it lasted for 173 minutes after being exposed to the sun, therefore beating the 99 minutes barrier. David offers Peyton of a possible partnership in conducting the research together in producing a permanently stable pollum, which the overjoyed Peyton gladly accepts. While Peyton is entertaining the cat from the first film with his new remote-controlled mouse, he hears the news regarding Rollo's death and Durant's possible involvement. Fearing that Durant might go after David for declining the offer to sell his property, Peyton hurries to save his friend. Durant turns up, wanting Brinkman's building. In a scene reminiscent of the first movie, Brinkman is tortured and killed, leaving the work in ruins. Peyton arrives only to find David already dead and found that one of his fingers was missing. Dr. Hathaway was successful in creating the particle beam rifle and it proved to be a devastating weapon as it disintegrated a building with one blow. The next day, Peyton goes to David's lab, hoping to scavenge what is left of David's research, however the grieving Laurie catches him and tells him to leave. As Peyton continues his work, he begins to grief over David's death and swore revenge on Durant. Peyton goes to reporter Jill Randall who had reported the news regarding Durant and told her of Durant's possible involvement in Brinkman's death as one of his fingers was missing, which is Durant's signature. Peyton then asks Randall to find out more on the Intercity Land Development who were interested in buying Brinkman's property. Durant arranges to sell the "Vigilante" particle rifles to a Neo-Nazi organization lead by Mr. Perkins to turn the tables on the city's criminal activities, it was then revealed that Durant is using Perkins to clear out the competitions so that his own organization will become the most powerful and will easily take over the city. During David's funeral, Peyton tries to comfort the grieving Laurie but was interrupted by one of Durant's men Eddie who asked Laurie to meet his superior. Peyton took several pictures of Eddie, Peyton meets Randall again who reveals that Durant was the founder of the Intercity Land Development. Fearing for Laurie's safety, Peyton goes to warn her about Durant and his likely involvement in David's murder, but she doesn't believe him and still considers selling David's property to the Intercity Land Development in return for a million dollars. Randall manages to locate Peyton at the post office where he usually gets his mail and manage to identify his true identity when the results of his fingerprints that she obtained from their previous meeting came back negative. Randall asks Peyton about his desire for revenge against Durant, Peyton claims that Durant had destroyed his life and swore that he will put a stop to Durant and his criminal organization by himself, however Randall suggests that she could expose Durant on air with the use of the sources she has gathered but Peyton told her not to do it. Randall disobeyed Peyton's warning and exposes Durant on air, Peyton warns her that Durant might come after her due to her broadcast about him but she insists that she has nothing to worry about, she enters her car, but was killed by a bomb planted there one of Durant's men. Peyton uses the pictures of Eddie he had taken during the funeral and successfully replicated Eddie's face, he also learned to mimic Eddie's speech pattern. Peyton infiltrates the Intercity Land Development building, he subdues the real Eddie and joins Durant and his gang in the meeting room, Cast *Larry Drake - Robert G. Durant: The film's main antagonist as well as Darkman's main adversary. *Arnold Vosloo - Peyton Westlake/Darkman: The film's titular protagonist. *Kim Delaney - Jill Randall: A reporter who have an interest in exposing Durant's criminal organization. *Renée O'Connor - Laurie Brinkman: Dr. Brinkman's sister. *Lawrence Dane - Dr. Alfred Hathaway: A mad scientist who allied himself with Durant. *Jesse Collins - Dr. David Brinkman: A researcher who has an interest in developing a perfect synthetic skin. *David Ferry - Eddie Scully: Durant's henchman. *Rod Wilson - Ivan Druganov: A former KGB member who allied himself with Durant's organization. *Jack Langedijk - Rollo Latham: The Underboss of Durant's organization. *Sten Eirik - Whitey *Steve Mousseau - Roy *James Millington - Mr. Perkins *Phillip Jarrett - Dan *Kevin Rushton - Skinhead *Graham Rowat - Producer Bob (as Graham Rowatt) *Chris Gillett - Bob's Boss *David Clement - Det. Stringer *Catherine Swing - Bonnie Cisco *Anne Marie DeLuise - Receptionist (as Anne Marie Loder) *Adam Bramble - Doctor *Harry Spiegel - Cabbie *Candice Beaulieu - Little Girl *Donna Mullin - Miss S&M